


Got a Secret to Sell

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou comes home at a very awkward time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Secret to Sell

**Author's Note:**

> Tro wanted some voyeur porn so here you go my friend. Title from Mikky Ekko again.

It's late at night when Shoutarou makes his way back to the office, slinking up the steps because he was supposed to be home an hour ago. It's not seemly to come in like a kicked dog though, so instead of slipping in through the front door where the boss is sure to see him either way, he squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath and pushes in with all the confidence he doesn't feel.

The "I'm home" dies on his lips unspoken.

There's a woman sitting on the edge of the desk. Her dress is hiked up around her waist, and between her legs crouches the boss, hands curled up around her thighs, his face cradled in their soft swell.

She lets out a sharp cry and they spasm, coming closed around him, trapping him as her fingers dig in. The boss strokes her, fingers catching on the sheer fabric of her stockings and Shoutarou realizes he knows her; she came in with the client yesterday, she's his _wife_ , the boss is-- he's--

He's standing, her legs finally relaxing enough for him to maneuver. Her chest heaves as she pants, and boss just unbuckles his pants, puts his hands back on her lax, spread thighs and slides in. Her back arches and she moans, sounding drunk, sounding like he's hurting her, but her nipples are hard and her fingernails leave red lines on his skin.

The desk rocks with them, lifting up off its feet and slamming back down. It doesn't drown out the soft, wet noises come from her, nor the sharp clatter when her heel slips off her pointed toes. Neither of them pause to give it notice. The boss leans into her, sinking deeper, brushing the fluttering fabric of her dress aside to put his mouth over the soft round of her breast. She buries her fingers back in his hair, the polish of her nails standing out like blood.

Her lashes flutter, her toes curling and then--

She sees him. Her wandering eyes catch on Shoutarou, standing there, watching with his mouth open and his cock hard in his shorts.

He runs, and her startled gasp follows him, their conversation drifting to his burning ears as he locks himself away.

“Soukichi-- who was--”

“What?”

“There was a boy--”

The door shuts behind him, blocking them from his hearing. His back hits the wood, and he slides down, curled over with his head in his hands, heart beat slamming in his chest.

He waits all of five minutes until his hand is down his pants, stoking himself to completion with his palm over his mouth, biting back his whimpers.


End file.
